Plastic brushes are known today which, when duly fixed to a set of mechanical elements, form a movable, endless conveyor belt-like surface. The advantages of said brushes are the capacity to being coupled in said mechanical elements, offering the cutting and moving possibility.
There are non-coupleable plastic brushes which allow configuring stationary surfaces, not offering the advantages of continuously cutting and moving.
These plastic brushes consist of a support plate with a top surface from which a plurality of flexible bristles vertically emerges, and a bottom surface provided with coupling means for being coupled to supports, preferably metal supports.
Said supports are coupled to guiding and drive chains integral with a transmission shaft such that said chains allow moving the supports where the bristle brushes are coupled. The chains are driven by means of a set of pinions and gears for movement housed at opposite ends of the support table, which are in turn operated by means of at least one motor.
All these duly installed components allow moving the bristle brushes, forming a homogenous, flat and movable cutting surface defined by the free ends of the bristles, suitable for receiving a part to be conveyed and cut.
Nevertheless, such plastic brushes have the drawback of requiring a chassis and a set of very robust mechanical elements to enable bearing the total weight of their components, particularly the area of movement of the metal supports and the side chains, as well as motors and pinions that can drive said weight.